megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Anubis
Anubis is a demon in the series. History Anubis is widely known as the Egyptian deity of mummification. In this role, he oversees the mummification process of the dead, and is usually seen in hieroglyphic tomb-carvings as overseeing the burial ritual for the pharaohs and those of royal lineage; this is due to the priest involved wearing the masks of Anubis to symbolize him as the overseer of the ritual. His place in the Judgement Arcana comes from the ancient Egyptian belief that those passing into the afterlife were judged by him using a scale to see if the deceased's heart (lightened by good works or weighed down by sins) was as light as a feather. Should the heart be heavier than the feather, the heart would be eaten by Ammut, and the person undergoing judgement was not allowed to continue their voyage towards Osiris and immortality. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Godly Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Avatar Race *Last Bible'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Avatar Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avatar Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Temperance Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Judgement Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Judgement Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Judgement Arcana *Persona 5: Judgement Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Judgement Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Beast Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Animal Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Avatar Race *Devil Survivor 2: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Avatar Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Anubis appears alongside the Seth boss in the alternate Shinjuku Babel's Abyss Tower instance. He later serves as the boss of the temporary Ordeal of Soul event instance. Through fighting him, players were able to obtain his plugin, enabling them to use the special double fusion of Thoth and Narasimha to create him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Anubis can teach Nanashi the Judgment Light, Mamudoon and Dekunda skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Light, Darkness and healing skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Anubis is the first Persona of the Judgement Arcana and appears as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and the Akzerriyuth area of Mementos, with the title "Bearer of the Scales." He is the first Persona to learn Hamaon and is the only source of the Null Fear and Resist Bless skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Anubis yields a Makouha skill card. Anubus is required to perform an advanced fusion to produce both Seth and Lucifer. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Anubis can perform the combo Pyramid with Horus or Isis and Stun Claw with Teskarot. Anubis also has the power Male Ego. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' Original= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia * Anubis' earlier design by Kazuma Kaneko carries a Caduceus; a winged staff symbolizing the Greco-Roman god Mercurius. This may be in reference to the figure of Hermanubis, an hybrid deity between Hermes (Mercurius' Greek name) and Anubis worshipped until late Roman times. Gallery Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas